


Illicit Affairs

by Twisted_Mirror



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Era, Clandestine, Denial, Denial of Feelings, During Canon, Emotional, Emotions, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Goodbyes, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Stories, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Sex, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, illicit affairs, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mirror/pseuds/Twisted_Mirror
Summary: My short story for the Reylo Folklore Fic Collection, based on Swifty's latest album 'Folklore''Illicit Affairs' is based on the song by the same name. Deep in a secret affair, Rey and Ben wrestle with their feelings for each other. During hurried moments they share, they try and block the rest of the galaxy and the war out, still wrestling with their emotions and what it means for them.Short and bittersweet
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63
Collections: Reylo Folklore Flash Fic





	Illicit Affairs

The first time it had happened had been a mistake, at least that’s what she told herself. An error in judgement, both caught up in emotions and feelings far beyond either of them. The clash of their sabers, hissing and crackling changed into heavy breathing, hurried kisses and rough caresses. Neither could remember who had initiated the change from striking blows to soft silken kisses in a haze of desire. Maybe it had been a natural progression as their bodies took over, ignoring their conflicted minds. Overwhelmed by the connection that thrummed through them as every atom, every fibre in their bodies yearned for the other. The fight between them felt wrong, unnatural. Yet as they had given in to each other that first time, it was as natural as breathing. 

That first time that she opened her legs to him, willingly yielding to him, belonging washed through them. As he drove into her, hot wet flesh encasing him, every other thought left his mind. All that there was, was her and him, over and over, infinite. He branded her with each stroke, every one she welcomed with cries and moans of pleasure, matching his shuddering groans. It was almost too much and yet nowhere near enough. As he penetrated her, gossamer threads breaking, she knew that nothing else would ever match this. Everything else was empty, vapid shadows made from dust. 

She knew that this was wrong in ways that she was not ready to face. He was her enemy, a killer, a dangerous shadow and a force of darkness, but she would lie to herself over and over. Beautiful lies to hide cold stark truths. 

The second time that it had happened, their joining was less hurried, steadier, exploring, savouring. Neither would admit that this meeting had been planned, it was a truth they both ignored to save face. Hidden away in an expensive apartment that he had obtained, they were free to touch, taste, entangle. Their bodies spoke a language that their voices could not, a language only for each other. She wanted to cry at the colours he let her see, a prism painted across her soul, shimmering and full of a light he tried to deny.

Planned meetings turned into hurried encounters, where ever and whenever they could. Both of them scared that each time would be the last time, yet promising themselves that it wouldn’t happen again. Lies, lies, lies, a million little lies. 

No promises were made, for how could they be? In this life, this war, there was no room for sentiment was there? So many times, with longing stares, they wished that things could be simpler, that had battle started aeons ago did not control their future. 

The sunlight poured in through the ship’s windows, casting a warm glow on the stark interior. Slick naked limbs were entwined with each other, both of their chests rising and falling as they reclaimed their breath. Sprawled upon the floor on a makeshift bed consisting of hastily thrown blankets and clothes. It should have screamed tawdry and clandestine, but how could something that felt like this be something so cheap. 

“This has to stop,” she lost count of how many times she had said those words. 

Her voice was a whisper as her hazel eyes searched his, reflecting the amber light from the binary suns. She didn’t really know what she was searching for, confirmation or reassurance? He looked at her, but all she saw was sadness and regret. 

“Whatever this is….”

“You know what it is,” he replied, pushing a stray hair from her face. 

She knew, she had always known, just as he had. Yet, she couldn’t say it for then it would be real, solid and clear and these encounters would not be enough. Were these encounters ever enough? She leant into his hand, unable to deny herself his touch, ignoring the disapproving voices of her friends in her head. 

He reluctantly pushed himself up, the light caressing his muscles in his back, across his scars and bruises, some of which she had given him. 

“I have to go; I’ve been gone too long.”

Any longer and he knew that he would be missed, questions would be asked, questions he couldn’t answer. Answers that they had danced around for months, getting nowhere.

She watched as he slowly dressed, covering the body that she knew as well as her own. He was still there but already she missed him, already felt her heart shattering. She stood, pulling the crumpled blanket around her as he approached the hatch to leave.

“Ben!”

He paused, his hand on the control panel, his back stiffening. Padding over to him, barefooted, she reached up, taking hold of his raven hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Just one more kiss, it was always one more. She had lost count of how many last kisses that they had shared. As his lips slowly left hers, full, swollen and glistening with moisture, she thought that she saw a ghost of a smile. His eyes crinkled and filled with an emotion he didn’t know how to convey.

“Goodbye, Rey.”

He pulled his brown hood up over his head and hit the control panel. With one last lingering look, he left, eyes down, head down. She waited until he had disappeared from her sight until she closed the door, the hissing hydraulics breaking the silence. 

No matter how many times he left, no matter how much it always hurt, she knew that she would ruin herself a million little times to hold him again.


End file.
